One TimeAt Band Camp
by TwilightGwaelyn
Summary: This one time, at band camp... Edward and Bella are best friends, and along with the rest of the gang, they realize just how special that truly means. Rated M for lovely lemons later!


**This one time...at Band Camp**

**I do not own any of these characters...but I am a total Band Geek! **

* * *

BPOV

Another long day. I guess I should be used to these by now. I had been doing them for almost four years. But as I sat here in a circle, surrounded by my closest friends, I couldn't really complain. It was the last day of band camp for our senior year. The last time we ever had to spend 13 hours on hot blacktop, in late August, with the sun beating down on our heads. The last time we had to "run" for our marks, bumping into others, making lewd remarks to the flute players. Oh yeah. This is the time of our lives. And I hadn't regretted a single moment of it.

I looked over my friends and smiled to myself. There were the triplets, Emmett, Edward, and Alice. Then Emmett and Alice's respective partners, the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Then little old me. Bella Swan. Low brass section leader, and wanton follower of the one named Edward. He was the sun in my sky, and he didn't even know it. We were the closest that six people could be without actually being attached to each other. So here we sat in our little circle, telling jokes and laughing.

"Tell me if you've heard this one Jasper. A little boy went to his mother one morning all excited. She asked him, 'Honey, what is it that has you so excited?' He jumped up and down. 'Mommy, I wanna be a trumpet player when I grow up.' She looked at him and sighed. 'Darling...you can't be both!'"

Jasper grimaced while the rest of us laughed. "Haha...that was so funny. So funny...I forgot to laugh!" Jasper was the trumpet section leader.

"Edward and Emmett. What did the drummer get on his IQ test?"

They looked at each other, puzzled. "What?" they both said.

"Drool!"

Emmett roared with laughter. "That was a good one Bella. Do you have any trombone jokes?"

I smirked to myself. I had the perfect one. "Why do trombone players make better lovers?"

A chorus of "Why's" came from the circle. I laughed a little, then answered them.

"Because trumpet plaers do it with three fingers, baritone players do it with four fingers. But trombone players do it in seven positions!"

They all roared with laughter. Emmett being the kind of guy he is made a comment about it.

"Bella, can you do seven positions?"

"Well Emmett...I guess you'll never know the answer to that question!"

Being a trombone player myself, I got a certain amount of satisfaction from that joke. Lots of people made sexual jokes to Alice cause she played the flute. Ever since American Pie came out, that's all everyone ever talked about. Alice was our drum major now, but she still got asked how her flute felt. It was funny at first, but it got old real quick. So did the jokes from the other students. That stupid quote, "This one time, at band camp." I couldn't stand it. We joked around a little more till the band director came in and told us to get a move on. We had practice to get to.

EPOV

God, she was fantastic. I could barely think around her. And that joke. That was a good one. I would love to know if she could do it in seven positions, but she wouldn't. I knew she saw me as only a friend, and I wasn't willing to risk that relationship. We had all been together for four years now, through think and thin. Wins and losses. The thrill of victory, and the agony of defeat. Who was I to ruin a good thing. So I just sat back and wallowed in my own little world. Being the drumline section leader, I could stare at her all day, seeing as how our two sections always crossed paths. She always gave me a little look, shaking her perfect ass at me as we marched by. I was permanently half cocked every season. She was my best friend, and I loved her for it.

Emmett as always was trying to be the life of the party.

"Hey seniors, our parents are out of town for the weekend, and since this is our last day of band camp, party at our house tonight. Be there or be square. And not you Newt-inator. We don't allow cyborgs from a different time."

I was stoked. A party. Maybe that was my chance to spill my feeling for Bella. I don't know if I could, or even if I should, I would just have to wait and see.

Later that day

"Oh my god...thank you! The day is over with! We have officially made it through our last band camp of high school! I'm ready to party tonight!" yelled Bella as she jumped to my side. Her excitement was contagious and soon we were skipping along to the band room, instruments and all.

"Bella, do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll just tell Charlie I'm having a sleepover with Alice. He'll love that. He's supposed to be gone all weeekend fishing anyway!"

"Cool. I'll be by your house at seven to pick you up."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you then." She kissed me on the cheek, then slapped my ass for good measure. That was my girl. No wait. Not my girl. That was Bella.

I packed up all my drum sticks and my practice pad, then put my snare drum in it's little closet. I was so excited for tonight. I ran to my car, throwing everything in the back. I didn't even bother to wait for the others. They had their own rides. I needed to get home and get ready for what could be the most important day of my life. Running inside, I grabbed what Alice deemed my "good clothes" and a towel. I had to take a shower. 13 hours under the hot sun could make a guy pretty funky. I washed myself pretty well, washing important areas twice. I like to smell good.

After drying off quickly, I put on a pair of dark faded jeans and a white button down shirt with different tribal designs on the left side and down my back. I loved that shirt. It made my tan stick out really nicely. After throwning on some cologne and adding the wood bead necklace that Bella bought for me when she was visiting her mom last year in Arizona, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Not bad Cullen. Not bad at all! I walked back into my room, bending to pick up articles of clothing and books, placing them in their correct spots. Couldn't have anyone in here when it was messy. After making sure it looked good, I glanced at the clock. 6:45pm. Just enough time to get to Bella's by 7pm. I ran downstairs, grabbed my keys, and made it to my car. I would not be late picking her up.

BPOV

I was pathetic. Here it was, 6pm, and I couldn't find anything to wear. I had just gotten out of the shower, feeling all fresh and clean, with my hair dripping all over the place, running around like a hot mess. I pulled out several items, not really sure what to put together. I know that Edward likes blue, so I grabbed my dark blue tank top, and my light blue tank top and threw them on the bed. Then I grabbed my pleated jean skirt and placed that next to the shirts. Dark blue flip flops completed my look. Good. I got that out of the way. I ran back into the bathroom grabbing a towel and rubbing the excess moisture out of my hair. Grabbing my hair dryer, I proceeded to dry my long brown hair till it was straight and shiny. A swipe of blue eye shadow, some black mascara and some lip gloss, and I was finished here. Running back to my room, I glanced at my clock. 6:45pm. Just enough time till Edward gets here. I pulled out my black push up bra and the matching bikini panties and pulled them on. Then the jean skirt, and the light blue tank top, layering the dark blue one over the top. I slipped my feet into my flip flops, grabbed my purse and the silver charm bracelet Edward had given me for my birthday last year. It had a little B on it, a trombone, and a little drum in rememberance of Edward. I loved that bracelet. It was so perfect.

I ran down the stairs just as I heard him honk his horn. Kissing my dad on the head and yelling a goodbye, I ran out the door and down the steps. And there he was, leaning against the hood of his car, looking every bit of perfection in his white shirt. And he was wearing the necklace I got him. I wasn't sure if he would like it, but he wore it alot. In my neverending stream of clumsiness, I tripped over the back of my flip flop while staring at him and fell. But I didn't hit the groud when I thought I would. Instead I was in the arms of a god. He had caught me before I had hurt myself. And he smelled so good. His arms felt so strong and muscular. I wonder why I never noticed that before. This wasn't the first time he had saved me from certain doom. I guess I was just on high alert tonight.

"Thanks Edward. That could have been bad."

"No problem Bella. Like I would have let your beautiful face hit the dirt. No way!"

I blushed at that. He always made comments about that, but I just took it as a friend. I didn't want to do that anymore. I wanted him to tell me I was beautiful and mean it as a lover. Oh...I loved him.

"Okay. Thanks though"

"Like I said. Let's get going. Alice would have my nuts if we were late."

I laughed at that. She was so small, but so freaking strong. She was like the mini hulk when she was mad. So it was best to please her whenever possible.

"Yeah...let's go." This was going to be an interesting car ride.

EPOV

She was a vision. An absolute goddess. And she wore blue. I loved that color on her. The sinking sun glittered off her wrist. She was wearing the bracelet I got her. I smiled to myself. And then I smiled at her. She was just staring at me, walking towards me, with a grin on her face. Then she tripped. I had to catch her. I couldn't let her get hurt.

And now we were on our way back to my house. I had made this drive so many times in the past with her. But tonight was different. There was some kind of tension between us. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I looked over at her and she was staring at me again. She blushed and looked away. I love that blush on her. It made her look good enough to eat. She was toying with the hem of her skirt, and it felt awkward. So I spoke up.

"Did you enjoy your last day of band camp?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll be a little sad." She looked at me and laughed. "But not too sad."

"I feel the same way."

"I'm ready to party tonight. I hope this one is fun!"

"You know Alice and Emmett. They know how to throw a party!"

"Good!"

The rest of the drive was in silence again, but the awkwardness and tension was lessened. I wonder what was going to happen tonight. It was going to be an interesting night.

APOV

I was peeking out the window when Edward pulled up with Bella. I wonder when those two will realize they're in love and just get together. All our pushing and shoving so far has gotten us no where. They are no closer to being together than I am to growing a penis overnight. I just want my best friend to be happy. And my brother deserves the best. And Bella is what's best for him. They just needed to see the light.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this story is good so far! I give props to the band geeks out there everywhere! And to all the low brass chicks...you girls rock!**


End file.
